Glossary of Terms
A Aberrant Adepts = Members of the Lost Orders. Accedia = If an Adept moves away from God, this is called Accedia. The result is loss of power and a negative psychological life. Accedia is dangerous because it leaves an Adept vulnerable to some of the forces of Darkness. Adepts = Human beings who have experienced God in a powerful and spiritual way and now have one of God's Attributes imprinted on their soul, granting access to divine mysteries. Administrators = Adepts who have the means to organize information networks to discover signs of a possible supernatural occurrence, usually involving agents of the Darkness, and then hire other Adepts to do the actual investigating. Affiliate = An Affiliate is a trusted ally of an Order who is often allowed entry into Order-only meetings and places. Affiliates are often allowed to enter an Order's Chantries. They may not have full access to all the Chantry, but they are allowed inside. Becoming an Affiliate means being a part of an affiliated group and being properly vetted. Alchemical Materials = Depending on which game option a player or storyteller decides upon for a Creator Adept, a player may need to have their Creator gather certain kinds of materials before they can perform a creation of something supernatural (normally, a relic, miracle or Golem). Antinomian = Antinomian is a term for people who believe that laws or rules always prove inefficient when applied to real life. Antinomians emphasize principles and putting a person's reason and sense of discernment as the real moral guide for life. For an Antinomian, it's not so much what someone did so much as why they did it. Antinomainism has been given other definitions as well, and is often associated with extremist groups. Antinomians often reject current standards of morality as backwards or draconic. Because of this, the term is often associated with the Heretical Orders. Apolitical = A political position within the Established Orders of Adepts. Apoliticals are not Moderates, although sometimes their behavior leads people to assume that. Apoliticals fundamentally believe that political labels cause people not to listen to what the person is actually saying, but instead what the person thinks they are saying. Thus, Apoliticals actively work not to allow others to label them, even going so far as to word their answers in vague and shrouded terms, the better to force people to really stop and think about what they are saying. Arcane Orders = These few Orders have a large heathen bloc within their membeship. This means they have magick-users and traditions of magick . They are the Arcane (ta-dah!), Aton, Courtesans (love magick), Creators, Dancers, Gnostics, Healers, Heretics, Immortals, Infinity, Pagans and Resurrectionists. Aspect Warrior = A more primitive term for an Adept. Members of the Howling Jaguars Chapter used to refer to themselves with this moniker. B Bad Karma = A gaming expression, if a player does something out of their character or takes advantage of a flaw in the game system, the storyteller may feel free to cause something bad to happen to their character during the game. This is called enacting bad karma. Blooding = To face the forces of the Darkness is to stare in the face of horror, death and the unknown. To do this, an Adept must develop his personal strength and mettle by being Blooded. Blooding is an act, usually a terrifying or stressful one, that flips the switch on an Adept's maturity and transforms them from a naive and nervous neophyte into a mature and determined warrior for the Orders. Brother / Sister = Adepts usually refer to fellow Adepts with the term brother or sister. This is not a uniform tradition, but some Orders cultivate such practices in order to instill camaraderie in their members. It has fallen out of favor in modern times. Also, women Adepts are increasingly referring to themselves as 'Brother' instead of Sister, believing that all Adepts within an Order should have the same, communal Title. Creators and Destroyers, although they are separate Orders, will also frequently refer to each other as Brothers since their Orders are so closely tied together. C Cainite Heresy, The Cainite Heresy = The Cainite Heresy is a system of Monodominant theology that holds, in sum, that at the end of time all Adepts will be made to choose to be either a Creator or Destroyer Adept. Supposedly, the Destroyer Adepts will spend eternity in the Void, while the Creators will dwell in Infinity with God. This heresy is restricted almost exclusively to the Creator Order, but then both Meta Orders have a long history of Monodominant thought. The Cainite Heresy stems from an extra-Biblical story that says both Adam and Eve were Creators, as was their son Abel because he was found to be in favor in God's eyes. However, Cain was not, and so he murdered his brother, and in doing so was transformed into history's first Destroyer Adept. The Cainite Heresy is found in some of the more extreme Creator Factions, especially within PROTECTOR. Most followers of the Cainite Heresy reject outright condemnation of Destroyers, believing that at the end of time even Destroyers will have a chance to flip to the Creator Order. They believe the Meta Orders represent the dichotomy of Good & Evil, and just as one must choose between them in the end, so must all Adepts pick which Twin Power to side with. Call, The Call = Many Adepts, when describing their major encounter with God, report 'hearing' or sensing that God was calling them to do or become something. Thus, most Adepts refer to becoming an Adept and picking up the cause against the Darkness as 'the Call' or 'answering the Call.' Celestials = Celestials is a catch-all-term for Supernaturals whose nature or power originates from Heaven. Not all servants of the Light are Celestials. Adepts are, by definition, Celestials as well although they are not listed as such for convenience sake. Chaplain = A Title and position within a Squad similar to that of a priest or pastor. The Chaplain often leads the Squad in Rituals and looks after the spiritual needs of the Squad members. In most Squads, the position of Chaplain is second only to Regent in terms of power and influence. Chapter = A martial brotherhood of Adepts founded upon a single idea or concept known as their Virtue. Check = A roll of the dice in order to determine something, usually the success (or failure) of an action. Christian Orders = There are 3 Orders whose recruitment takes place entirely (mostly) among Christians because those Aspects are peculiar to those Tribes. They are the Evangelists, Fundamentalists and Ghosts. To be fair, the Fundamentalists aren't a full 'Christian' Order since some of them come from other Tribes. However, because a majority of today's Christians are from fundamentalist Tribes, the Order itself is counted as one of the Christian Orders. Citizens of Paradise = A euphemism for the Adepts. Conservative = A political position within the Established Orders of Adepts, this position advocates traditional and historical values either in certain situations or in an overall sense. Conservative is the opposite of Liberal. Contested Action = A game term for when a player's Adept has to perform a function that takes prolonged time or is particularly complicated. It can also occur when someone is engaging in an action that is being resisted by someone or something else. To succeed in a Contested Action an Adept must redo the same check several times over (amount determined by storyteller) in order to build up enough successes to accomplish the feat. Conversion = It is possible, but rare, for an Adept to switch completely from one Order to another. To do so must involve a life-altering experience wherein an Adept encounters God in a powerful way and has a second Attribute imprinted on their soul. Apparently this second Attribute either replaces the first or becomes their 'standard' Attribute? Conqueror = A prestigious and honorary Title awarded to the leaders and heroes of a Crusade. Council = A meeting of Regents, the political importance of a Council is determined both by who attends (the Titles of the attendees) as well as the amount of Regents who attend. Crusade = A major war effort comprising several Squads against a dire threat. D Darkness, The Darkness = A catch-all-term for the forces of sin, death and evil. Anyone who is evil is an agent of the Darkness. A more popular euphemism for agents of the Darkness is simply 'the Bad Guys.' Dark Objects = Items imbued with Magick, the opposite of a Holy Relic. Degrees = A Degree is a hypothetical "power level" an Adept has in relation to how far he can manifest the power of the Attribute of God imprinted on his or her soul. With time comes experience in how to better channel one's nature, allowing the Adept to manifest greater and greater powers. Discipline Arcani = The tradition among the Adepts that no one will reveal the Supernaturals to the secular world at large. The Discipline Arcani is also the Aspect of God that creates the Order of Enforcers. E Ecclesiastical Orders = These Orders are the 'Church Orders,' the ones most responsible for helping the daily operations of keeping the various Tribes running. They can also be thought of as the opposite of the Natural Orders, since these Orders are dependent on established religions for new members. They are Disciples, Evangelists, Fundamentalists, Ghosts, Inquisitors, Martyrs, Monastics, Paladins, Penitents, Priests, Prophets, and Reformers. These Orders, especially the Priests, are often in charge of society's organized religious communities. The Ecclesiastical Orders are the political rivals to the Heretical Orders. They are also frequently rivals to the Ruling Orders, although some Orders are both Ruling and Ecclesiastical Orders, such as the Priests. Ecclesiastics / Ecclesiasticals = Two different terms for members of the Ecclesiastical Orders. After the Meta Orders, the Ecclesiastical Orders are probably the largest concentration of Adepts on the planet. This means they wield immense weight both politically and culturally. Enforcers = Enforcers are both the police force who work with the Judges and Creators to fight crime among the Supernaturals and maintain the Discipline Arcani, as well as an entire Order of Adepts. Established Orders of Adepts = Each Order of Adepts is based on a single Attribute of God. Because God is infinite, He has an infinite number of Attributes. However, humanity has only encountered a consistent number of God's Attributes, and these Attributes and their corresponding Orders are labelled the Established Orders of Adepts. Stories are told of encounters with "Unorthodox Adepts," that is Adepts who have encountered God under an Aspect not listed with the Established Orders. Enochians = A legend of a lost, prehistoric civilization on Earth built by Creator Adepts. Many Anomalies researched by the present-day members of the Scholastic Orders are believed to have their origins in this ancient, advanced culture. When Infinity Undivided was first encountered, it was believed they were the long lost Enochians, however Infinity Undivided has since dispelled such ideas. The language of the Enochians is indecipherable to modern day people. Even the Order of Prodigy has been unable to crack their language open. However, for reasons still not understood, any Creator Adept who looks at their text will instantly know the language, even if he has never seen a single word or letter before. Epiphany = The name for an intense spiritual encounter with God. Epiphanies are what creates Adepts in the first place. Epitaphs = Epitaphs are a tradition among some Orders wherein an Adept will take a sort of surname to himself. This surname is meant to give him character and focus the development of his abilities. Often, the Epitaph will reflect something he is naturally good at. Most Adepts say your Epitaph should be whatever you specialize is that strengthens the Order. For instance, a Champion who is a welder by profession might be called the Iron Champion. Exemplary Adepts = Adepts who have developed specific powers separate from their mainstream brethren within their Order. This usually occurs because of a significant shift in spirituality among a subgroup within the Order. Exemplary Adepts are also theologically significant because they prove that God doesn't just roll Adepts off the proverbial assembly line: every Adept God makes is a custom job. See also Variants. F Faction = A special interest group operating within an Order. Adepts can only have one Order, but they can join multiple Factions. Forging = When a Creator uses Alchemical Materials to make powerful supernatural creations. To do this he must have a Deadline, a set number of points which he must meet or exceed by accumulating Alchemical Materials (each material has a point value, the Creator adds them up to meet or exceed the Deadline). Freelancer = An Adept for hire, Squads in need of extra muscle or skill can hire out to a Freelancer for particularly troublesome enemies. G Game Option = Game Options, in the Adepts of God, are optional systems or game features that can be used with certain Adepts. The Creators and their Disciplines or Resurrectionists and their Black Materials are prime examples of Game Options. A storyteller does not need to include them but can do so if a player opts for it. Game Time = A game term about the time-continuum within a game's story. It refers to how much time has passed within the story of a game. For instance if a player's Healer spends the afternoon working in his hospital, he has spent about 3-5 hours of game time at his job. Game time is important because it directly affects things like experience points and certain actions (especially contested actions). Grand Master = The Title of Grand Master is usually given to an Adept who is appointed the head of an entire Chantry. Great Dichotomy = The Great Dichotomy is the study of the difference between the Creators and the Destroyers. See also the Cainite Heresy and the Jyhad. H Heretical Orders = These Orders oppose the established religious system, which in practical terms means they oppose the Ecclesiastical Orders. Some Heretical Orders seek reform or change, others wish to see organized religion torn down. The Heretical Orders are the Fallen, Gnostics, Heretics (obviously), Marauders, Pagans, Scourges, Serpents, Skeptics, and Waywards. The Orders of Courtesans, Creators and Infinity have also frequently been listed as one of the Heretical Orders thanks to some of the more extremist elements within them. Hero of the Order = A prestigious and honorary Title awarded to Adepts who have achieved great acts of valor and heroism. Holy Relics = Items imbued with Kenosis, often perform a miracle or function of some kind. I Infernals = Infernals are Supernaturals associated with Hell. Opposite of Celestials. Initiated = Ordinary people (non-Adepts) who have been brought into the world of the supernaturals. They were either brought in willingly by someone they know who is a Supernatural, or they stumbled across Supernaturals in action and learned of the Adepts and the various unknown creatures of the world the hard way. Initiated who attempt to tell the wider world of the Supernaturals have their reputations "rewritten" by Supernaturals in power in order to discredit the person, a practice which not all Adepts are happy about. J Jacobite = A Jacobite is a very specific type of rebel who believes that their Tribe is being assimilated into a larger or dominating Tribe or culture and wishes to fight for their people's cultural freedom. Scottish Presbyterian Nationalists and Indian Jacobite Churches are the best example of this. The term is mostly found within the Ecclesiastical Orders. Jumping The Gun = A game term referring to when a player attempts to use the inherent power of their Adept character to accomplish a feat that is listed in a Degree above their current Degree. For instance, a Trickster attempts to use their Order's signature power of Illusions to perform a scare on someone, but posses no Specific Power yet that describes doing that. If the Storyteller feels that is is probably and appropriate such characters can attempt to use their inherent power in ways not described until later in their Degree lists (usually at a slightly raised difficulty). Jyhad Orders = These are the hybrid Orders that exist between the Twin Powers. They are the Grey, Heroes and Templars. K Kenosis = Supernatural power from God. In game terms, Kenosis is a unit of measurement for how much supernatural power an Adept has. L Lex Talionis = The Law of Retaliation is a practice of dueling to settle disputes among certain segments of the Adept community. The Military Orders favor its use while the Ecclesiastical Orders are against it. Liberal = Liberal is a political position within the Established Orders of Adepts that pushes for change or progress, either real or imagined, either in certain situations or society at large. Liberal is the opposite of Conservative. Logos = Historically a Logos was a secret library of Adept knowledge, often built and owned by large Squads and whole Chapters. Normally tended to by members of the Scholastic Orders, the Logoi were places of lost knowledge and old secrets. Thanks to the information age, they have fallen a bit out of style but large and highly valued Logos still exist around the world. Lost Orders = Supposedly 'lost' or 'unknown' Orders of Adepts. They are Adept Order but are not (technically) part of the recognized or Established Orders of Adepts. Some Adepts believe in them, others do not. Effectively they are Unorthodox Adepts but are common enough to be considered a full-blown and structured Order. The best example of one of the Lost Orders are the Exiled. Low Orders = An anachronistic term dating back to the medieval period and their ideas of high born and low born peoples, the so-called "Low Orders" are those Adepts who would be considered to be at the bottom of society by dint of their nature and vocation. Abominations, Barbarians, Bystanders, Corsairs, Fallen, Lepers, Outcasts (big surprise there...), Penitents and finally Resurrectionists. These are the Orders who represent the 'social undesirables.' Loyalist Adept = This term basically covers all Adepts who actively serve the Light. Fallen, Marauders, Waywards and other Adepts who are either traitors or morally neutral are not included in this term. M Magick = Supernatural power from anything other than God, technically the opposite of Kenosis. The particular source of power the Magick comes from is called its 'Coven.' Malpolitical = Someone who intentionally tries to stay out of politics and/or have no particular political opinion. Major Orders = The opposite of the Minor Orders, the Major Orders are the five largest Orders. These are the largest Orders historically and make up the largest segment of the Adept population usually at any given time. They are the Creators, Destroyers, Fallen, Immortals, Infinity, Kings and Priests. All of the Major Orders have some element of Monodominant thought. Martial Traditions = Martial Traditions are schools of specific fighting styles that began in the Military Orders but are now practiced by all Adepts. Master = The Title of Master is given to Adepts who serve as the Senior Members in charge of handling an entire Chantry belonging to the Order. Materialists = Materialists are Adepts who believe that everything, even God, can in the end be explained using nothing but material explanations. Outside of the Orders of Skeptics & Scourges they are largely unknown. Mendicant Orders = These are the 'evangelical' Orders, the ones whose nature makes them the best suited for spreading the faith. While the Natural Orders work to reform and the Ruling Orders lead, the Mendicants quietly but fervently work away bringing the masses to the truth of God's existence. They are the Crusaders, Evangelists, Heralds and Prophets. Meta Orders = Also known as the Twin Powers, the Creators and Destroyers are called the Meta Orders because it is believed by some that all other Orders exist as variations of these two Orders. The Meta Orders are so numerous and so powerful, if they wanted too they could pose a direct threat to the Ruling Orders. Historically, however, the Meta Orders seem content to keep to their own affairs. Military Orders = The term 'Military Orders' applies to a collection of Orders whose martial nature makes them the natural military wing of the Established Orders. The Archangels, Assassins, Barbarians, Champions, Crusaders, Conquistadors, Corsairs, Firebringers, Gargoyles, Greys, Guardians, Hunters, Infinity (depending on the Names developed), Kings, Paladins, Saviors, Shields, Templars, Thrones, Thule, Zealots and Destroyers are the prestigious membes of the Military Orders. Most consider the Destroyers to be especially associated with all things military. Alternately known as the Militant Orders. The Order of Marauders is considered a Military Order by its own members, but the other Military Orders reject them as members. Moderate = A political position within the Established Orders of Adepts that advocates balance between extremes. Moderate is the half-way point between Liberal and Conservative. The Order of Grey is probably the biggest example of Moderate Adepts. Minor Orders = This is a term for the smaller Orders whose Aspect of God is unlikely to be encountered by many. Usually the more specialized type of Orders like the Exiled, Martyrs or Enforcers. In terms of population they are the opposite of the Meta Orders who are arguably the largest of the Orders. The majority of Adept Orders are members of the Minor Orders. Monarchist = Monarchist is a political position among the Orders of Adepts that pushes for some type of monarchy (rule by a designated leader or king). Monarchists in the modern age are found principally in the Order of Kings and other members of the Ruling Orders. Monodominant = The idea that one specific Order is 'better' or 'the best' among all the others. A 'Soft Monodominant' mindset is common to any patriotic Adept, but some Adepts have developed a Hard Monodominancy where they truly believe their order is the best. It is believed the Hard Monodominancy was the undoing of the'' Enochian'' Faction of Creator Adepts. N Natural Orders = Admittedly a bit of a grey term, the Natural Orders are those Orders of Adepts whose Aspects of God are entirely naturally occurring. That is, even without any Tribes these Orders would still be receiving enough recruits to maintain a viable presence. All Orders take in members who came to their Divine Aspect both with and without a Tribe, but the Natural Orders are especially independent due to how easily it is to jump from natural theology to one of their Divine Aspects. They are the Anarchs, Barbarians, Corsairs, Courtesans, Creators, Dancers, Destroyers, Immortals, Infinity, Marauders, Philosophers, Seekers, Skeptics. Neophyte = A young Adept, especially someone who hasn't completed their 40 day mentorship. O Oligarchist = Oligarchy is a political position among the Orders of Adepts that pushes for a form of government based on the merchant middle-class. Oligarchists in earlier time periods may or may not have pushed for a true Oligarch, although in the modern age most Oligarchists instead believe that democracy is only possible through a strong middle-class to lobby government support. John Locke, if he had been an Adept, would have been a modern Oligarchist. The Order of Seneschals is probably the largest example of Oligarchist Adepts. Order = Normally refers to the Orders of Adepts. An Order is not a mere organization of human beings, it is anyone who has that corresponding Attribute of God imprinted on their soul. Adepts view their Order as more than just a group they've joined, they see it as their vocation in life and their spiritual family. Orders Elite = The Orders Elites are those Orders whose Adepts are considered 'high profile' in terms of what kind of powers they can display on the battlefield. These are the Adepts who can throwdown with the best the Enemy has to offer and emerge the victor. They are the Abominations, Assassins, Barbarians, Champions, Creators, Crusaders, Destroyers, Fallen, Firebringers, Gargoyles, Guardians, Hamsa, Indwelt, Infinity, Monastics, Precursers, Scourges, Shields, Thrones, Travellers, Unforgiven, Waywards and Zealots. Orders of God = Euphemism for all Orders of Adepts, even the ones that currently only exist in potential. P Pacifist = A Pacifist is someone who believes in the teaching of 'turning the other cheek' in the extreme. They will not fight back with violence, even in the face of death. Pacifism doesn't lend itself to the Adepts because as soldiers in God's armies, they by definition must fight the agents of the Darkness. Still, some groups, noticeably the Disciples, Healers, Innocent and Priests, are noted for having strong traditions of pacifism. Obviously the Military Orders have no major tradition of pacifism. Pacifism is heavily debated in Solomon's Porch, with most Adepts either very supportive of it or against it completely. Personal Motto = Many Lords of Infinity adopt a motto or scripture verse to give them identity and direction in life. These motto's are often written on items of importance to them and they may say or shout them when in action out in the field. Prefect = Adept Chapters are led by an inner-circle of leaders known as Prefects. Protectorate = The area or region which a specific Squad operates within and monitors. Many Squads have overlapping Protectorates, which no one really minds because that normally means there's help to call upon if needed. R Ragnarok Tournaments = Regular sports competitions organized by local members of the Ragnarok inner-circle and patroned by local Regents and influential Adepts. Raymond Theory = Named after Prof. Charles Raymond, a nineteenth century Scribe who theorized that ancient tales of mythic heroes and pagan gods may have much in of their roots in the activities of Adepts. Raymond wasn't the first to voice this theory, but it was named after him for his extensive work on the subject. Regent = Squad leaders are called Regents. A regent was, in early periods of history, a stand in for a King who was away from his throne. Adepts consider that an appropriate ideology for their own leaders who must operate in the place of God, at the head of all things. Rituals = Normally a series of customs and traditions which each Squad develops for itself. Liturgical in nature, they are designed to give form and function to the daily life of the Squad's brotherhood. Rogue = An Adept who operates outside of a Squad. Ruling Orders = The 'Ruling Orders' are called that because they are composed of Adepts who by their very nature are designed to take charge and lead in some fashion. The Orders of Enforcers, Fundamentalists, Inquisitors, Judges, Kings, Priests and Seneschals are the Ruling Orders. Just because they are the Ruling Orders doesn't mean they can tell others what to do, only that by popular recognition their members are uniquely suited to leading others. S Sabbaths = Parties and festivals that are Adept only. Adepts here have a chance to let down their guard and be their true selves for the duration of the festivities. Scholastic Orders = These Orders have Aspects which give them a reputation for being the brains behind the efforts of the Adept Orders. While being in one doesn't automatically mean you are a genius, it usually means you know how to think and reason your way through things properly. They are the Creators, Heralds, Heretics, Immortals, Infinity, Monastics, Philosophers, Priests, Resurrectionists, Scribes, Seekers, and finally Skeptics. Secret War = The Secret War is the conflict that has been raging between the Nazoreans and Pharisee down through history. Essentially a massive ideological conflict between conformity and free-thought, the two groups have been at each other's throats for as long as anyone can remember. Sect = The terms Sect and Faction are used interchangeably, although strictly speaking a Faction is a special-interest group operating within an Order, where else a Sect is a group of Adepts who have a unique spiritual take on the Order's Aspect and are all now Exemplary Adepts for it. A Sect can almost be thought of as an 'Order within an Order.' The most popular Sect is probably the Lords of Infinity within the Order of Creators. Senior Members = The oldest recognized members of the Established Orders, the Senior Members function as the closest thing each Order has to a pan-Order authority system. Senior Members have no exact disciplinary power save being able to influence other members of the Order to reject those they disagree with. More often than not, Senior Members are looked upon as guides due to their greater age and experience and thus are moral leaders whose power stems from the image they set for themselves through their actions. Solomon's Porch = A league of Adept intellectuals who discus (discuss = debate) important issues of the day, usually centered around the subjects of religion, politics, art and science. Solomon's Porch is a favored haunt for the members of the Scholastic Orders. Specific Power = A feat or single ability of a creature in the game. The specific power is capable of producing a single outcome every time, although mitigating factors may alter the final outcome the basic nature of it is always the same. For Adepts, specific powers develop within them as they become more attuned to their Attribute of God, which unlocks more and more specific powers, each of which is a manifestation of said Attribute's nature. Strongholds = A Stronghold is supposed to be a place or area where a particular Order has a high level of personnel and sway with the local powers. A Stronghold isn't the same as a Chantry, it's not a building, but it is a place where so many members of an Order exist that they effectively dominate the area to some extent. Portions of Russia and the Mid-East are Strongholds for the Destroyers, and Japan is a stronghold for the Creators. Britain has been a lasting stronghold for the Order of Kings. Supernaturals = A catch-all-term for non-Adept supernatural beings. This includes both human and non-human supernatural beings. Supranormal = Supranormal or a Supranormal power is merely a feat or ability accomplished using improvised natural means. All of human technology like computers and cars can be thought of as Supranatural, but because it does not rely on forces beyond our dimension, it is not labelled Supernatural. Squad = A group of Adepts who agree to work together on a daily basis. Squad leaders are called 'Regents.' Squad Mission = A Squad Mission is a specific task or quest a Regent can assign to a select few individuals within the Squad. This practice is usually found among the larger Squads who can afford to lose a few members for awhile to a side job. T Teachings of Gamaliel = "If it is of men, it will die; if it is of God, you will be fighting against God." This is the basic idea behind the Teachings of Gamaliel, a first century Adept of great renown. Many Adepts today think of him as both mystic and lawgiver, and his stance on inter-religious relations is thought of as the wisest policy the Orders have. Theocrats = Theocrat is a political position among the Order of Adepts that pushes for a full-blown theocracy, a government built on and functioning through an organized religion. The medieval period was the high point for Theocrats although some still believe in it even into the modern world. The more extreme elements of the Ecclesiastical Orders is where you will find most Theocrats today. The True Sons of Liberty Chapter is another great example of Theocrats. Those Who Will Inherit The Earth = Popular euphemism for the Adepts of God, specifically the Loyalist Adepts. Titles = Titles are a cross between a rank and a vocation, allowing members of a Squad to better understand their position and duties. Titles can also be used to foster inter-Squad relations, since Adepts holding similar if not identical Titles will be able to more easily interact with each other. There are many Titles, but Regent and Chaplain are the two universal ones. Tribes = 'Tribe' is a euphemism for one's religious sect or religious heritage. Any group with a belief in a Supreme Being, and thus can produce Adepts, can be one's Tribe. The Established Orders cross all cultural lines, there are both Catholic Healers, Hasidim Healers, Assemblies of God Healers, etc. Adepts hold on to their religious heritage because it is such a part of them, and because most Adepts believe to some extent that their particular Tribe represents some of the maxim of God's revealed truth on earth. Trust, The Trust = A world-wide coalition of Adepts, other Supernaturals and Initiated who keep the public from learning of the existence of the supernatural. Twin Powers = The Order of Creators and Order of Destroyers, because they represent two opposing forces of nature, are metaphysically linked together. Many Adepts call them the Twin Powers because they are thought to be God's most obvious attributes. Another term for the Twin Powers is the 'Hands of God.' U Uninitiated = The Uninitiated are those human beings who are completely unaware of the world of the Supernaturals. Certainly they are unaware of the Orders of Adepts. Unorthodox Adepts = These Adepts, if they exist, are Adepts born from experiencing God under one of His Aspects not listed with the Established Orders. In effect, they are one-man Orders, each alone unto themselves. Also, the Unorthodox are those foreign or alien Adepts often encountered by Infinity Lords as they explore the Omniverse. Usurper = Derogatory term for someone who joins a Tribe or who operates within one with the explicit intent to subvert or change the Tribe to suit their own purpose. The person in question does not really practice the religion of the Tribe and actively seeks to change, remove or add to the dogmatic teachings of the group. Conservatives accuse Liberals of doing this often, but in truth both sides are prone to it. V Variant = Another term for an Exemplary Adept. Variants exist as variations in Orders because they progress their powers along a different line of development. They do this because they have a different spirituality based on the Order's Aspect, one that differs from the mainstream. Veil, The Veil = The barrier between the material world and the 'spiritual world.' Veteran = An Adept who has served the cause for more than 15 years and has proven his skill and mettle is often awarded this Title. Veterans are awarded several benefits, not least of which is more leeway in 'interpreting' the decisions of the Regent as well as greater political clout. Vigilante = An Adept who has crossed the line and begun killing human enemies as well as monstrous ones. The Dark Angels are probably the biggest example of Vigilante Adepts. Virtue = The idea or concept upon which an Adept Chapter is founded. W War, The War = Euphemism for the struggle against the Darkness and its agents.